survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Guest Ambush
Guest Ambush is an enemy disaster in Survive The Disasters 1 and Survive The Disasters 2. Memo "Guests! They're not your everyday Guests, they just want to make some friends. So they try to hug you... with 15 damage. Guests have a walkspeed of 24. Guests can outrun you if you don't have a speed equipment." Hyper Memo "Hyper Guests are a little more violent than the standard guests, because now they are equipped with a delete tool. Not only will they want your friendship, they'll break their way through to hug you. They deal 25 damage and have a walkspeed of 32." Description Guests are an avatar type for players who don't have an account on Roblox. In-game, they will spawn more commonly than any other enemy disasters, while dealing quite low damage. After Version 1.34, every time a guest hits a player, they will say "Wanna be friends?" (Both in male and female voices). Guest 666 There is an extremely rare chance for a ''Guest 666 ''to spawn. It is similar to the average Guest, but has a red head, his head is on fire too, is extremely fast, and can instantly kill a player when touched. It is also immune to gear such as the Rotten Cheezburger. It can be killed, but this requires effort and teamwork. Guest 666 stays alive even when the round ends! Impossible Guest Ambush They still deal 20 damage. They're faster and can make bigger explosions with their hammers. They can also destroy the arms and legs of players. Losing your right arm will render you unable to use gears until you have respawned. Trivia * This disaster is based on the now deprecated Guests, which was an alternative to making an account on ROBLOX. They were removed in late 2017, to increase 'real' players. See more here. * Guest 666 is based on certain creepypastas and rumors on the Internet. * In Survive The Disasters 1, Guests have custom spawns. * Even though the memo says guests deal 8 damage, they actually deal 10. * Guest 666 is regarded by some as the most 'unfair' enemy present in the game. There are some tips for you if you encounter one: ** Try to jump away with the Gravity Coil or Fusion Coil this will put you out of reach of Guest 666. ** Find a high place and attack it by ranged weapon. * It's recommended to use the Lightning Staff to kill him. ** Never attempt to kill him with melee weapons, as you will be instantly killed upon contact with Guest 666. ** Kill him as fast as possible so you don't have to worry about both Guest 666 and the current disaster. ** Attack him the during intermissions so you do not lose your streak. ** Guest 666 will never despawn, even during map changes, so kill him before any more problems arise. * In Survive The Disasters 4, the Disaster warning is replaced with an 'R' icon and all guests spawn as Guest 666. * In Version 1.34, Guests now have a 4-digit number tag instead of the original 3. ** The line spoken by the guests are from various Text-To-Speech voices. Category:Disasters Category:Enemy Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Hyper Category:Impossible Category:Insta-kill